sydneytothemaxfandomcom-20200213-history
Caroline Rhea
) |occupation = Actress |years_active = 1986–Present |season(s) = 1, 2 |first_seen = Can't Dye This |role = Judy Reynolds}} Caroline Rhea is a Canadian actress. She is best known for her role as Hilda Spellman on former Disney Channel series, Sabrina the Teenage Witch. On Sydney to the Max, she portrays Judy Reynolds. Rhea was born and raised in Westmount, Quebec, the daughter of Margery and David Rhea, an obstetrician and gynecologist. She has two sisters, Cynthia and Celia. She attended The Study, an all-girls private school in Westmount, Quebec; Dalhousie University in Nova Scotia; and the University of Arizona. Rhea moved to New York in 1986 to pursue a career as a comedian and actress. She began performing at venues like Catch a Rising Star and The Comic Strip, where she performed along with comedians including Chris Rock, Louis C.K., Dave Attell, Marc Maron, and Jim Gaffigan. Rhea made her first filmed standup appearances on MTV's Half-Hour Comedy Hour, Comic Strip Live and Caroline's Comedy Hour. Rhea was given a one-hour special for HBO, called One Night Stand. She followed this up with Rhea's Anatomy, her one-hour special for Bravo, and Give Me My Remote for Showtime. After finding success in New York as a comedian, Caroline moved to Los Angeles to pursue an acting career in Hollywood, debuting on NBC's television series Pride & Joy, where she co-starred with Jeremy Piven. She later gained widespread fame for her role as Aunt Hilda on the ABC (and later, The WB network) television show, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, and for her recurring role on the latest incarnation of Hollywood Squares. Rhea is also well known for her role as Linda Flynn-Fletcher on the long-running Disney show Phineas and Ferb, for her syndicated daytime talk show, The Caroline Rhea Show, as the original host of The Biggest Loser on NBC, and for playing Noleta Nethercott on the TV series Sordid Lives: The Series for Logo, which has recently been rebooted as a feature called A Very Sordid Wedding, which premiered in March 2017 in Palm Springs. In 2004, she appeared in the cult-classics Disney's Mom's Got a Date with a Vampire and in Christmas with the Kranks. In 2005, Rhea appeared in The Perfect Man, playing a co-worker of Jean (Heather Locklear) and had a recurring role on the hit Disney Channel Original Series, The Suite Life of Zack & Cody as Ilsa Shickelgubermeiger-Von Helsing der Keppelugerhofer, an inspector turned manager of the rival hotel. In 2007, she starred in the original Lifetime Television movie To Be Fat Like Me opposite Kaley Cuoco and in the Fox animated series Two Dreadful Children. In 2008, Rhea starred alongside Justin Guarini and Mircea Monroe in the MarVista Entertainment production of Fast Girl. In 2013, Rhea hosted a travelling live stage show version of the game show Family Feud which toured fairs in the US and Canada, including the Calgary Stampede. In 2017, she has had a recurring role on ABC's revival of Match Game. Rhea has competed on Bravo's Celebrity Poker Showdown and GSN's World Series of Blackjack, and also done a live webcast with author, Meg Cabot. In 2018, Rhea began hosting Caroline & Friends on GSN. The series features funny videos of animals and children. The studio audience votes for the best video chosen by Rhea and her two guest comedian co-hosts. In 2019, Rhea began appearing as Judy Reynolds, the grandmother of Sydney Reynolds and mother of Max Reynolds, in the Disney Channel sitcom Sydney to the Max, which premiered on January 25, 2019.https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caroline_Rhea *While her last name appears to be pronounced like "Ree-ah", it's actually said like "Ray". Category:Females Category:Main Cast Category:Adults Category:Cast